


How William Finally  met Harry

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lily Luna Potter, Crack, Department of magical law-enforcement, Ginny Weasley is more terrifying than her husband, Harry Potter as a Father-in-law would be Terrifying, Lily married her childhood sweetheart, Ministry of Magic, Office Betting Pool, Potter shenanigans, Slow Burn, harry potter is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is getting married. Only she might have forgot to inform her father she was seeing anyone.Poor Sweet William, At least his girlfriend will pick him out a nice tombstone. When he finally meet her father.The reason why Harry Potter is no longer allowed to have a machete.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Susan Bones/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	How William Finally  met Harry

William Claremont was the half blood son of a witch and a Wizard That chose to work as an architect in the Muggle World. His parents were divorced, his mum loved him but She was a bit flighty and Have more interest in mermaids then raising him. His dad was an odd but brilliant man, he couldn’t have asked for a better father, but money was always tight , with his dad being a single parent and paying full tuition to Hogwarts. William’s da had been a first year when Harry Potter Vanquish the dark Lord, his dad kind of geo worshipped the man, told him every story possible about the Man who conquered and the golden trio. His father had been so excited when he learn William was going to be in the same year as Harry Potter’s youngest daughter. William inspired by his fathers worship of the man Harry Potter read every article about him, and his family . Believing every one of them, Especially the ones about him being an insanely protective father even joking that his youngest daughter, Lily. Wasn’t allowed to date until he was 6 feet under for at least a decade.

William At 11 hadn’t worried too much about those articles more interested in the stories of Harry Potter taking down, Death eaters on the run. The Newspaper Articles and his father stories combined inspired him from age to what to be an Auror and a hero just like Harry Potter.

When William started Hogwarts , he had been disappointed to not see Harry Potter on the platform but he Had at least caught sight of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley As they were leaving, Mrs. Granger -Weasley had signed a book for his dad. before William hugged his father goodbye and got on the train to Hogwarts. William was late boarding So he had to spend a good half hour searching the engine for an empty compartment or even a seat he finally stumbled across a Compartment that had only two other Occupants a brown haired Boy named Andrew “ call me Andy Mate, and a very pretty girl name Millie , Who had paused for a moment before telling him her name as if she wasn’t sure about it.

William had asked if she was a Weasley , She had brilliant red hair, the girl had smiled at her friend,As if laughing a secret joke before telling him know. William Sat with the two for the rest of the journey becoming fast friends with Andy and Unknowingly developing a Crush on Millie That would last him the rest of his life. Even when he found out at the sorting her name wasn’t Millie , but Lily, Lily Luna Potter, The daughter of his hero, it had made the first week in Gryffindor tower a little awkward for William before Lily Threatened him with a bat Bogey hex, If he didn’t Start going back to acting normal around her as she had decided they were friends and she would hate to lose one before classes had even really started.

So William seven years at Hogwarts began , Along with a friendship that would last for the rest of his days, until About six months after graduation William go down on knee, and Proposed to Lily with an Enchanted Weasley Wizards Wheezes deck of cards , One of her favorite pranking items(. That they had put to magnificent use during their NEWTS), The king of hearts singing will you marry me What a horribly Off key tone set to Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Lily had Laughed so hard she cried but had To Williams eternal astonishment said yes.

And then the day of reckoning was upon him, William started Auror training Three days later after Lily had informed her parents of her engagement via letter. William had never actually set eyes on her parents Much to his childhood disappointment. 

But William turned up for his first day of training at the department of magical law-enforcement in a newly pressed uniform excited As he got into the elevator to go to the fifth floor until a black haired man in his early 50s stepped in beside him as the doors closed.

The black haired man had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt and a pair of black glasses with Lenses that seem to spark with magic . 

William did not register that the man was harry Potter Until it was too late, He was trapped with his Fiancée Overprotective father the war hero and head Auror, A man who was rumored To have disposed of Lily’s Previous two boyfriends And rather brutal And painful ways before tossing the corpses into the Atlantic. And since the man who defeated Voldemort was the perpetrator no charges were ever filed despite their mysterious disappearance, at least according to the articles in the Prophet, Lily had laughed Hysterically in a little ominously About it when William had asked her about them. She hadn’t offered any more explanation other then a Mysterious ,” You will understand when you meet daddy at Christmas.”  
His girlfriend’s Diversionary tactic and vague response Had done little To alleviate Williams mental panic then and his near Hysterical instinct to run as the older man asked him to hit the button for level five. Before the Harry Potter glanced at him and smiled Almost demonically with glee, “ New blood I take it? First Day? Remember to breathe son, Kingsley isn’t legally Allowed to harm new recruits, Harry potter pause for a moment before adding almost evilly , ... much.” The living legend smiled at him in a manner that was both wicked and William was sure Meant to be reassuring if it wasn’t so terrifying. He was lost Almost petrified in his thoughts When he realized Harry Potter was talking... TO HIM! .... What was He saying? .... The button right... right! ... The button... William standard a”yes sir“ Before clumsily hitting the elevator button for five. The older Auror The living legend Harry Potter clapped him on the shoulder and said,” There’s no need to be nervous lad. You’ll do fine everyone starts somewhere what’s your name son?” 

William Halfway lost between sheer terror at meeting his fiancé’s father for the first time unexpectedly and nervous excitement of his youth at finally meeting Harry Potter. He stammered, “William Claremont, Sir... Chief Auror Potter ,Sir! “ In the boys that sounded like he was a House elf That had just taken a hit of helium.

Harry potter got quiet for a moment and the atmosphere Changed almost instantly from welcoming to Almost frightening as Older man’s grip on his shoulder tightened significantly and he smiled Sharply,” Claremont huh? , William Claremont? You wouldn’t happen to be my daughter Lily’s William, Would you son?”

William petrified simply nodded unable to speak, As Harry Continued to smile With that same vicious sharpness at him as the elevator doors opened having finally reached the DML. Harry wrapped his arm around the young man shoulders that in any other circumstance would have been seeing is quite friendly but simply made William fearful he would Soil his pants Before even starting his Auror training. Harry started pulling William with him As he disembarked the elevator. Keeping that same smile on his face as he started to Dress him once again, “ Will , Can I call you Will ? or do you prefer William?” William barely choked out “ Will is fine.” Trying desperately to keep his feet under him as Harry Kept walking with his arm around him. Other Auror in The bullpen were starting to notice their presence, Heard a few whispers of, “ Is that Him? Poor bastard?” And saw Kingsley Shacklebolt Shaking his head And lamenting,” That’s Claremont all right best scores we’ve seen since Henry join the force the boys got real promise. Too bad he won’t be joining training.”  
William’ heart nearly stopped when he heard this, as Harry Potter Invited /Told him To join him in his office. William Turn pale and started to shake, the man who Conquered , His childhood hero and Future father-in-law, Was going to murder him before he could even explain or has his 1st cup of coffee in the novelty mug Lily had Gotten him for his first day that said, “ See no evil, hear no Evil... Damn it George ! Use a silencio! I’m going to have to take you in for this!” William was going to die horribly In broad daylight with 400 Aurors Within shouting distance, William could hear Them making bets On how long he would last as Lily’s Terrifyingly powerful father Pulled him into his office and closed the door. Sealing Williams fate , The young man causing his eyes as if wedding to go to the gallows.

One second... two ... A full minute to tickled by Before William dared to open his eyes, To find Harry Potter staring at him incredulously, Raising an eyebrow in an expression William knew all too well from Lily, It was the signature Potter eyebrow raise and Incredulous sigh of “ Really ? Did you think I was about to commit homicide?”.

William managed his first deep breath and what felt like a lifetime as Harry Potter began to laugh before Offering him a cup of tea.

Marking the beginning of the most civilized yet terrifying shovel talk William had ever received.  
He wandered out of the office dazed and Petrified in terror Not at the prospect of his future father-in-law Murdering him And tossing his Remains off the white cliffs of Dover, No he had come to a much more terrifying realization, he was marring into Lily’s Entire family, and he would be work for her father For Foreseeable futures, Harry Potter could Drowned him in paperwork For the rest of his life if he ever so much as upset his Precious little girl,Lily. William’s position was much more precarious that he had Anticipated, his future father in law Could Drive him To the brink of insanity with Lifting a finger, By shifting him to desk duty . William now knew why the Employment contract he signed that morning had been slightly different than his fellow rookies to the Auror Corps. William’s contract had a 5 year clause , If he made it through training he couldn’t quit, William gulped an Collapsed onto his new desk. As his Former instructor Kingsley Wandered over with a pot of coffee, And grinned at him. The man poured him a cup and said,” Welcome to the force, And don’t worry Harry won’t torture you ... much. Just don’t fuck up.”

William just groaned and Let his head fall onto his desk. He was Doomed , Before Kingsley continued,” Don’t worry lad he likes you, has since you were a kid. He wouldn’t have let your relationship with Lily continue if you haven’t passed the background check. He’s not going to kill you with paperwork or spellwork, Lily’s just his favorite , He’ll relax With the ominous glare Sometime around your 20th anniversary with Lily. Good luck Claremont. I think Harry’s got you on the Pratchett case for your first beat. Someone keeps turning librarians into orangutans, They must be stopped, “ Kingsley Lowered his volume significantly,” Don’t worry lad he likes you. You make her incredibly happy, Harry just doesn’t want that to stop.”

William just nodded and looked at his case file before taking a sip of coffee from his novelty mug Lily had bought him And breathing a sigh of relief. He had an actual case from the start, And his father-in-law To be hadn’t decapitated him with A machete. Today was starting to look up, William breathes Relieved to have faced his girlfriend’s demonic sire but then he remembered he still had to meet her mum.

Thank Merlin , Lily Had confiscated her dad’s machete, The day he had asked her to marry him with no explanation. Florence , Harry’s favorite machete was currently living in the broom cupboard Next to the laundry room in the flat and would continue to inhabit the residence until after their honeymoon According to Lily.

//////////////////////////Pie //////////// is ///////////// ///////Good //////////


End file.
